


Belarus' Love

by canary1212



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lots of blushing, NO LEMON OR LIME, One Shot, Short One Shot, These adorable babies, Worst part is Belarus' dress, i love them, yay, yet another OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: 'It is official' I thought. 'I, Belarus, am in love with little Liechtenstein.'Belarus notices how she feels about her best friend, and gets together with her, with the help of, surprisingly, Switzerland.NO LEMON OR LIME. Don't like, don't read. Couldn't think of a very good title....





	Belarus' Love

**Author's Note:**

> No Lemon or Lime. I do not own Hetalia, or Belarus' dress.

'It is official' I thought. 'I, Belarus, am in love with little Liechtenstein.'

It's weird, how... protective I feel when I'm around her. When I look at the girl, my best friend, my heart pounds. I feel around her kind of like how I feel around Brother Russia, but amplified. For the longest time, the only one who I felt for in that way, was him. But lately, I have been feeling less inclined to "marry marry marry" him.

I know now that I scare him. I once heard him talking to China about it. I felt so heartbroken that day that I ran. I just ran. I kept running until I toppled over, red faced and teary eyed. I laid there for who knows how long, I blacked out once I fell. When I awoke, it was... Warm. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could hear a soft voice talking to somebody who sounded very familiar. When did I get to Switzerland's house? And who was with him? I slowly opened my eyes to see... Two Switzerlands. I wasn't surprised for some reason.

The smaller Switzerland looked over at me. They had a ribbon in their hair and weren't holding a gun. Wait, what?

"Oh, you're awake!" such a cute voice from the smaller Switzerland. That Switzerland sounded like a young girl. Okay.

"You haven't met me before, but Brüder has! My name is Liechtenstein."

And so we became the best of friends. Big Brother seems relived that I'm not pressuring him to "marry marry marry" me anymore, and I'm relived too. I realized that trying to please him was only holding me back from the opportunities I could take. I was so obsessed with him that I pushed everyone away. Now, everybody except Switzerland and Liechtenstein flinch whenever I walk into a room. It's a nice change of pace to not be obsessing over my brother, not be sitting next to ONLY him, but to find friends and chat with them. The little blonde girl now has two people protecting her, although, I don't know what we're protecting her from. Also, others seem to have FINALLY realized that I mean no harm to them... Yet. Only if they harm my family and friends.

But I've gotten off topic. I am now at their front door, Switzerland knowing what I am doing. I ring the doorbell. Today, I swapped out my old dress for a new one. It is a deep ruby red, and very form-fitting. I don't like it much, but little Italy, the cheerful one, told me that it looked great on me and that Liechtenstein would love it. That was the only thing I needed to hear before thanking him and buying the dress. So here I am. Liechtenstein opened the door a second ago, and looks rather puzzled now. I give her the bouquet of lilies and start to try to confess to her. Key word: try.

"I... Uh I mean- I-I... Will you- or..." this is too embarrassing! I see Switzerland behind her- is he holding up dialogue cards!?

"Uh... What?" oh god, she is adorable. "Uh, thanks?"

Did I say that out loud!? I can feel my face heating up even more, and I'm willing to bet that I have the angry Italy beat by now. She's giggling now, she is too cute. I might die of how cute she is.

"Uh..." I cant stop now. "Uh- If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would be holding a galaxy!" Oh. My. Fucking. God.... Did I really just use a pick up line!? I can see Switzerland just walking away now, holding his head in his hands.  
a  
"Um, thank you?"

"I - Liechtenstein - I - I think - You - I- I think I'm in love with you!" I yell. I feel my eyes widen as I realize what I just said. Liechtenstein is really cute when she's blushing. Damn it all. I've got it bad. And now the situation is really awkward.

"Oh... I didn't know you felt that way." I smiled hopefully and she turned a VERY bright red.... That color brings out her eyes....

"I - I love you too!" I heard before being tackled to the ground. I felt a soft kiss being pressed against my lips and I kiss back. Could I be happier...? No. No I cannot

**Author's Note:**

> Flames will be given to Roy Mustang.


End file.
